


All the Answers

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Duo at a computer wasn't quite a fetish for Heero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Answers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.
> 
> The Moffatts wrote "All the Answers". I decided that I'd work from an old fic challenge I saw for a different song about computers, and make Heero frustrated. Enjoy!
> 
> //...// = lyrics

He sat, legs splayed slightly, laptop balanced delicately on his knees. Pictures of a smiling man with braided hair graced the screen, overlaid on a text full of weepy claims of unknown love, and feelings for the braided one. He didn't know when he'd become so absorbed by the idea of love, but it had happened. And, his computer was his number one comspirator.

Heero lovingly wiped a bit of dust off the computer's screen, tracing the keys and gazing lustfully at the screen. He glanced around the room, listening carefully for other people who might be nearby. Hearing no one, he positioned himself where he could see the door, then slid the front of his spandex shorts down, allowing his throbbing arousal into the warm, moist air of the day. Gazing at the screen again, he allowed his hand to wrap around the heated flesh, moving in a continuous stroke as he thought of his braided one, Duo. 

 

//You know, you know all the answers//  
//To my questions, I have asked//  
//I have touched you//  
//You're all around me//  
//You frustrate me//  
//Just delete me//

He continued his strokes, wondering how Duo had managed to get so much control over him. Things he had never before considered were popping into his mind, and if Duo so much as suggested something, Heero often complied to all requests, answered all questions, or found himself being his silent and deadly self rather than accidentally reveal that he had an immense crush on a fellow pilot.

 

//Some people are afraid of you//  
//But I'm not//  
//I'm a dummy and I just don't care//  
//Only you know//  
//All the answers//  
//All the answers//

The computer beeped, signaling that a new message was waiting, but Heero couldn't pull himself away yet. He had to find release before he could do anything else. He'd been in this situation before: locked in his room with his computer, trying for pleasure, when a mission arrived. As he'd found out, trying to run out to your Gundam with a raging hard-on was difficult even for him. But, Duo was difficult for him, too. 

He wasn't supposed to feel such things! There was no sense in falling in love or lust in the middle of a war when you're the one expected to fight it the most. But, Duo... He was a mystery waiting to be solved. He was... perfect in every way that Heero wanted someone to be perfect. But, Heero could not bring himself to admit it to anyone but himself. 

There had to be a better way to go through life than living on luck, striving to complete the mission, and getting no more pleasure than a mid-afternoon jerking used more as a relief valve than actual pleasure. But, Heero hadn't found it yet, so there he was turning that relief valve.

 

//I'll explore you//  
//I'll unfold you//  
//I'll download you//  
//then I'll store you//  
//When you're perfected//  
//Then you'll kill us//  
//With your virus//  
//You're a tyrant//

His eyes were closed now, but the images remained. His computer screen was still opened, showing pictures of Duo that he hadn't known Heero was taking. Pictures of him in his Gundam, fixing a sandwich, sleeping, in the shower, finding his own pleasure... The variety was endless, but Heero still did not have the one picture he wanted, the one that was only in his mind: Duo at a computer. He didn't know why he wanted it, but there was something about seeing one of his obsessions playing with another of his obsessions. It wasn't quite a fetish, but it was certainly something.

 

//Some people are afraid of you//  
//But I'm not//  
//I'm a dummy and I just don't care//  
//Only you know//  
//All the answers//  
//All the answers//

The picture was in his mind though. He could see the boy, fingers poised over the firm, smooth keys of a laptop quite like Heero's, only black instead of charcoal gray. His eyes would be passion-tranced, and the room would be dark, the screen blinking messages and illuminating that beautiful face. Lips would be pursed and moistened. Fingers would deftly stroke the keys in rhythm, and Duo would be caught looking for all the world like a misbegotten fetishist as Heero snapped a picture. 

 

//Now you're faster//  
//But I don't like you//  
//You're a problem//  
//I must do it//

Heero moaned, his muscles tightening. It was this image that always brought him to completion. But, he had a strong will in all matters, and could hold himself on the edge of that completion for enough time to truly savor the thought.

 

//It's so complex//  
//But so simple, simple//  
//You made me crippled//  
//I'm addicted//

Faster, faster he moved his wrist, ending each pass with a light squeeze. His closed eyes were fluttering open occasionally, and his imagination was enhancing his fantasy photo shoot. In it, Duo stood up, and turned toward him, beginning to walk closer. His face was searching, his eyebrows were furrowed, and he was looking more gorgeous than ever dressed in only a pair of snug jeans with his cross dancing haughtily between defined pecs kissed with stiffened nipples.

 

//Some people are afraid of you//  
//But I'm not//  
//I'm a dummy and I just don't care//  
//Only you know//  
//All the answers//  
//All the answers//

Heero was moaning softly in between the gasped breaths he had to take. His eyelids were fluttering even more quickly, and the image in his mind was starting to waver. He clenched his eyes shut as he came with a condensed scream, holding himself in a tight grip and then releasing when oxygen found its way back into his brain. Suddenly, he heard a laugh from someone at his side.

His eyes opened up hesitantly, and he turned to look. His eyes widened more as he recognized Duo... in nothing but a pair of snug jeans and his cross that rested mockingly between defined pecs kissed with stiffened nipples. Heero whimpered, but did not move. "Hi?"

 

//You were meant to make the bad times go away//  
//But as it looks they're here to stay//  
//Take me back before the automated life took us over, over//

Duo looked down at the computer, then traced a finger over a suspicious white trail on the screen. He brought it to his lips and licked it off, smiling afterward. "Hi, yourself. Looks like you've been having fun. Now, about this computer of yours... nice desktop, by the way... any chance I could get on there for a few? I finally got G to agree to send one for me, but, in black. Gray doesn't suit me. And, have you no shame? Pull your pants up and tell me yes or no."

 

//Some people are afraid of you//  
//But I'm not//  
//I'm a dummy and I just don't care//  
//Only you know//  
//All the answers//  
//All the answers//

Heero blinked. "Um, sure?"

Duo smiled back at him. "Good. And, next time you're going to do this, let me know. I think we need some bonding experience."


End file.
